She Knows
by johnliz4ever
Summary: He doesn't know that she knows. JohnLiz. Set after 'The Eye'
1. She Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: This writing is not planned whatsoever, I'm just going to keep writing and see where it takes me. Set after 'The Eye'. Great Episode.

John slid in next to Elizabeth.

He knows he won't be there long, not long enough to learn her breathing pattern, not long enough to see her wake, not long enough for her to even know he was there. He just needs to be next to her, even if just for a moment.

He'd almost lost her, he was ready to die for her. He killed for her and yet she didn't know, didn't know how he felt, doesn't know that since the Genii attacked he slid into her bed most nights just to know she's there, just to know that he isn't dreaming. He still wakes thinking that Kolya killed her that night.

John placed a kiss on her forehead on slipped out of the bed. He watched her for a few more moments before leaving the room. He stood at the door a moment before turning round to make sure she was still there. When he was satisfied, she wasn't going anywhere he left the room and went back to his own quarters.

Elizabeth knows when John slips into her bed and holds her. She's never told him she knows, she lets him watch her. Lets him think she's sleeping and doesn't know he's there, but she knows. She knows he comes to her most nights when he's not on missions. She knows he still has nightmares about the Genii attack. She knows that when Kolya told him she was dead that he became someone else, he'd taken risks, she knew he was trying to kill himself. She'll never tell him she knows.

She knows he never stays more then a few moments, longest he'd ever stayed was 30 minutes. She knows she should tell him to stop, but she doesn't want too. She needs to feel him there, his arms wrapped around a waist to know she still alive.

When John leaves the room, she always turns to the side he was in and sleeps in the place he's just left. His warmth is there, as is the smell of his aftershave. Doesn't matter how short a time he spends there, afterwards it always smells like him and it always sends her asleep.

Fin…

Just a little something that had no planning. It's very easy to see it had no planning


	2. Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: This chapter as a little more planning then the last but keep in mind I've been awoke since 5.30am so I'm tired and it's possible that the story doesn't make sense. If it doesn't make sense just review and tell me that parts that are wrong.

Spoiler: 'The Eye'. Has anyone noticed that when Kolya told John that Elizabeth is dead you can see the tears in his eyes and hear the shakiness in his voice?

Elizabeth woke the next morning; she could still smell John's aftershave on the pillow next to her.

John sent calmed her from the nightmare she'd just had. It was the same one she always had but it always scared her because for a split-second because she thought it was real. Smelling John's aftershave was the only thing that brought her back to reality.

In her dream, she always felt the bullet going into her as Kolya pulled the trigger; afterwards John would come in and shoot Kolya, John would run to her side and on seeing her he would pick up Kolya's gun and shoot himself and the worst thing is that she would see it all from her own body as she laid there dead.

She showered and dressed then made her way to the control room. As she entered, she saw John standing at the balcony outside. She could tell by the way he was slouched that he'd had another sleepless night. He didn't know that she could tell but he wasn't aware of how much she watched him.

She changed her direction and walked to the balcony. She stood next to him. She could see out the corner of her eye when he glanced at her.

She wanted so much to hold him and tell him everything was okay, that he did the best job he could. It was true, he had done a best job he could and everything was okay now but the Genii were still out there.

She knew she should say something, but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she placed her hand on his, which was laid on the railing.

John sensed Elizabeth's eyes on him before she even walked to the balcony. He woke at 5.30am, which he considered an unnatural time to wake up, and he'd been stood there since 6am. He been woken up by the same dream he had most nights. He saw Kolya, his gun on Elizabeth but instead of John shooting and killing Elizabeth, he shot and killed Elizabeth. He could hear Kolya's cruel and taunting laughter as he stepped through the Stargate.

The dream always woke him with tears in his eyes. He'd always go to Elizabeth's quarters in the morning before she woke and look at her for a moment from the doorway.

John sensed as Elizabeth walked onto the balcony. She looked at her but he could see her eyes were looking over the ocean. He knew she was trying to find something to say. He wanted her to hold him and tell him that he'd done the right thing, that everything was okay.

He knew he should say something, he wanted to tell her everything he felt, about her, about how it felt when he thought he'd lost her he was about to when she placed her hand on his which was resting on the railing.

She brushed her thumb against his hand. He turned his hand so he could hold her hand.

John turned to face Elizabeth. He placed his spare hand on her far cheek and turned her head to face him, he brushed her cheek with one of his fingers

"Liz…"

"I know."

She knew how he felt; she was sure she felt the same. She wasn't sure if she loved him. It was far too early to tell, but she knew the moment she saw him that there was something special about him and not his ATA Gene. John was different to all the men she been close to in the past and her feelings for him were something she was still figure out.

John had suspected for a while Elizabeth knew how he felt about her. He didn't know if she felt the same. She was different from the girls he 'dated' in the past. Those girls were convenient. All of them were attractive, ditzy, not one of them could string a sentence together like Elizabeth. Elizabeth was the first women he'd felt feelings for, and not just because she was hot. She was caring, considerate. She worried more about other people then herself. That's what he loved about her. He was definitely feeling more then a crush.

The two of them stared at each other. John placed the hand she was holding on her other cheek and gently placed his lips on hers.

Fin…?

Possibly adding a final chapter. Does it need it?


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: Final part, I think.

Elizabeth pulled away from him slightly not leaving his arms, which he had worked around her waist. She placed her hand on his cheek. The kiss had been unbelievable, short, sweet, but unbelievable. She opened her heart to him, and he'd taken up residence there. He kissed her forehead and held her close again.

When she pulled away from him, John was afraid he'd pushed her to much, until she placed her hand on his cheek. The kiss had been something he'd never experience before. It had been special, something he wanted to cherish. He didn't want anyone else to place their lips on hers again. It felt so right, being with her felt right. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into him, not wanting to lose the contact.

Elizabeth turned her and slightly so she could place it on John's chest.

John gently stroked her hair.

They stayed there like that, wrapped in each other's arms for a while, neither wanting to let go. Eventually, when the control room started to fill up with technicians, scientist and military, they pulled apart.

John ran his index finger down her cheek. Elizabeth didn't want it to end, she wanted to feel him, she needed to feel him. He didn't want to lose the contact either but both knew that if anyone, especially Bates, so them like this the rest of Atlantis would know within the hour. John placed another kiss on her lips before leaving the balcony.

Elizabeth stood there; she wanted to go after him. She needed to go after him. But was it the right thing, for both of them. After thirty seconds, she had decided. She left the balcony and looked around the control room. John was not there. His quarters. She left the control room and walked down to his quarters.

When John left the balcony, he cursed himself. No chance in hell she'd want him now. He'd left her, without an explanation. Maybe it was for the best. He was unstable at the moment, maybe he couldn't handle her at the moment. Maybe she wouldn't be able to handle him. He left the control room, went to his quarters, and crashed onto his bed.

Elizabeth knocked on the door to his quarters.

John heard the knock on his door and reluctantly went to answer it.

John opened the door and saw Elizabeth staring back at him, her eyes begging to be his. Elizabeth looked in his eyes. They were begging to be her. Elizabeth moved into him and kissed him. John kissed her back, holding no resistance. John grabbed her and pulled her into his quarters. Each knew a new chapter in their lives was beginning.

Fin…

This is the end, unless I come up with a sequel.


End file.
